Falling for an Angel
by DarkMoon1
Summary: Heero and Duo are demons sent to kill the angel of life, but what happens when Heero falls for her? HYxRD DMxHS AU
1. Your From Where?

_Edited On: May 22, 2006_

**DISCLAIMER**: Unfortunately I don't own Gundam Wing. sigh Damn.

**AN**: Slowly I am editing all the chapters of this story, not to drastically, seeing this was one of my first for GW, so I want to keep my "n00b-ness" of it, so I can always look back and laugh at it. Hehe yea, so only a bit added here and there and also trying to correct any if all, grammar errors.

**Falling For An Angel**

**Chapter 1:** You're From Where?

* * *

The night's cold air brushed swiftly against the man's long black leather trench coat. His eyes holding a devilish twinkle within them. He turned his head to his compaion, his long braid swinging to now rest on his shoulder. 

"What is our mission?" He asked him. The man looked out to the lit city and narrowed his into thin slits, his ruffled hair moving with the night's breeze.

"To find and kill the angel of life."

The two looked at each other and vanished in a blink of the eye.

* * *

DREAM

"We may be from two different worlds…but …I promise to protect you," A boy said to a girl in his arms.

"I know," The girl looked up at the boys face, admiring it. "Do you think they'll accept us." The boy's eyes flashed a bit of sadness. He knew he couldn't lie to her. It just wouldn't help.

"I don't know," He said truthfully. "This is probably not the first time they've gone through this." The girl sighed, looking in front of her at the sunset. Both sat in silence not wanting to ruin but cherish this moment forever.

END DREAM

A girl with long honey-blond hair was suddenly woken by her alarm clock that was next to her bed. Quickly she turned it off and went to her bathroom to take afive minute shower.

'Wonder what that dream meant. Could I have maybe been dreaming someone else's dream.' The girl thought to herself as she brushed her hair and fixed her uniform, which was a white button shirt with a navy blue vest over it, amid-thigh navy blue skirt, knee-high white socks, and black clog shoes.

"Relena! Are you done yet?" Yelled a voice from outside the girl's room.

"Yeah Hilde. Coming out now," Relena walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. She stood in front of her best friend and guardian. Hilde smiled at her, while brushing some of her short dark purplish hair back.

"I know that you don't like to eat much, so I made you some toast with butter." Hilde said, handing her the plate of toast and a cup of orange juice.

"Thanks. Tomorrow I'll make breakfast for you." Relena said with a warm smile.She looked at the clock and saw that it was time for them to leave. "We should begoing now, don't want to be late." Both girls grinned.

"Ok. Let me get my bag." Hilde said running into her roomacross the hall. The two girls shared a dorm with two bedrooms and a kitchen and living room that were basically one. The bathroom and rooms the only thing that looked "apart". Relena walked over to the front door and opened it. She waited for Hilde to come out of her room. Once they were both out,they locked the door and walked down the long hallway to the elevator. As they walked they were greeted by other girls from the apartment complex.

As they walked on the campus, you could see over hundreds of students walking or biking to the school. The girls walked to there locker to take and put things away, as they got ready for homeroom and first period.

* * *

Relena was doing her class work when the teacher came in with two young men following behind him. 

"Students I'd like you to meet Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell. I believe you have your books and schedules?" The boys nodded. "Well then find an empty seat, ask your neighbor what their doing, and get to it. I'll be back at the end of class." The boys nodded again and did as they were told. Relena saw that their was an empty desk next to her and thought the one named Heero saw that too.

**Heero's POV**

'She has a blue aura, just like an angel should have, but she's good at blocking it. Hmmm…but I wonder…where's her guardian.'

'_Hey Duo…so what do you think?_' Duo who was across the room responded telepathically.

'_Her aura is right and she looks like an angel…I guess, but where's her guardian?_'

'_That's what I'm wondering._'

'_Well I guess we gotta keep a look out buddy._'

**Relena's POV**

'_Why in the heavens is he staring at me?_'

'_Maybe because your staring at him'_ Someone said in her mind,but she knew who it was.

'_Hi Hil. What's up?_'

'_Nothing much. Just bored out of my mind in math._'

'_I feel for you._'

'_So…who's staring at you?_'

'_Oh just this new boy._'

'_Oh really…Lena getting the earth boys already…haha.'_

'_Be quite…anyways he had a demon aura._'

'_What do you mean?_' Hildeasked seriously. Her demeanor quickly changed from playful to fully aware of her surroundings.

'_He has a greenish-reddish aura…you know._'

'_Relena be careful._' Relena nodded her head, forgetting Hilde couldn't even see her.

'_I know and not only that there's two of them._'

'_Damn it'_

'_HILDE!_'

'_I'm sorry…but man! I wish I had the same classes as you._'

'_We have history and PE together._'

'_That's not enough…I have to drop this connection. My teacher is yelling at me for not paying attention._'

'_Oohh sorry. Bye._'

'_Bye and see you at lunch._'

'_Ok._' The rest of the day was spent watching the two boys until lunch came and Relena lost them. Relena had just gotten out of the lunch line and was trying to find a table, when she saw Hilde waving to her. She smiled to her and walked over to the table.

"Hi." Relena said sitting down.

"Sooo…" Hilde urged not taking a bite of her odd looking food.

"So what?" Relena asked, really not getting what she meant.

"You know what I'm talking about. The 'demons'." Hilde whispered the last part while looking around secretly. Relena couldn't help but laugh out, which earned her a glare from her gaurdian.

"Oh…they acted normal, but you know their up to something." Relena grinned.

"And your happy with all this."

"I can't just confront them here in school. Anyways we have to tell Millie first."

"Ok fine."

"Yo miladys, can my buddy and I sit here, seeing how there are no other seats available."One of the news guys from Relena's class asked them. Hisface set with a charming grin.Hilde looked to Relena and saw her approval.

'_That's them Hilde._' Relena told her telepathically.

'_Really? Then I guess we can say yes._'

'_ok._'

"Sure." She answered them. She noticed that through all of this the boy who sat next to her in class never once uttered a word or looked her way, just stared at a blank spot in space it seemed.

"Thanks." The boy said and quickly sat down. The other following slowly. As they ate Relena tried an attempt of a conversation.

"So what school did you guys transfer from?" Duo looked up, thinking a bit.

"Um…America."

"Wow! America. Never been there." Hilde said surprised

"Where in America?"

"Umm…Brookline…um…New York." Duo said a little shaky. Kagome and Hilde gave each other a knowing look, before looking back to Duo.

"Really…hmmm…that's funny, there is no Brookline in New York."

"How are you going to tell me? I bet you've never everbeen there." Duo yelled a bit.

"Hellooo…we are in school, you do learn about the world." Hilde bit back. Her patience wearing thin with this one.

"He meant Brooklyn, Brookline is in Massachusetts. We lived there a short time also, its not uncommon to mix up places you've only lived in for a short time." Heero said out of nowhere, surprising all three teens.

"Very good Mr. Yuy." Hilde said sarcastically. Relena looked at him and they locked eyes, revealing some power of both. Before anything could be said the bell rang and everyone went their separate ways.

* * *

**AN**: Oh Nooooo! I've got that awful thing that all authors hate…Dum Dum Dum WRITERS BLOCK! When will I get over it? Well for now please review. C-ya! 


	2. Hangovers, Quesions, and unexpected visi...

**DISCLAIMER**: Nope I don't own Gundam Wing…never did…never will.

**AN**: Thanks again to all who reviewed! And I will try to make the chapters longer. Ok I'm very sorry it took so long to get this chapter out but my comp got busted and I had to get it fix and write everything again…that was a lot of work….once again sorry….now on with the story…

**Falling For An Angel**

**Chapter 2**: Uxepected Visitors

* * *

"UURRGGHHH! There is NOTHING interesting on." Hilde grummbledfrom thecouch, with the remote in her hand, flipping through channels.

"Hilde please, I'm trying to study." Relena said not taking her eyes off her book. She had seated herself infront of the couch on the floor, her books and papers scattered across the coffee table.

"Oh sorry Lena. I'm just really bored."

"Pick up a book and read it." Relena suggested.

"Ummm…How about we go out tonight?" Hilde suggested instead andstarted to get excited. Relena looked at her thinking a bit.

"I guess we could. But where would we go?" She asked, putting some of books away into her bag and cleaning up a bit.

"A club." Hilde grinned.

"You had thisplanned didn't you?" Relena gave her questioning look while raising her brow.

"What ever do you mean?" Hilde tried to give the most innocent look.

"Whatever…fine. Lets go get ready." Both girls laughed as they went to their seperaterooms to get changed.

* * *

Heero was doing his homework and Duo was just coming out of his room, with his saber in hand cleaning it.

"Why couldn't I be the "Grim Reaper"? Oh right, he's an angel, nevermind." Duo sighed as he still cleaned his saber.

"Duo shutup." Heero calmly said.

"I'm Bored as hell though." Duo whined.

"Shutup."

"Let's go out."

"..."

"Ok, that sounded better in my head. You know what I mean, let's go to a club or something."

"Forget it…fine." Heero said as he put his homework away and got up and walked to his room.

"Oh yea I'm good…I'm good…I'm good." Duo sang, dancing around.

"Shut the fuck up and get ready if your gonna go." Heero yelled. Duo was at his door, turned around and flipped the bird to Heero.

"Kiss my ass."

"Ditto." Both slammed their door.

* * *

_Twenty minutes later…_

"You look really cute in that outfit Lena."

"Uhhh…just cute?" Relena made a sad face.

"Well a guy would probably say you look hot." Hilde rolled her eyes and Relena giggled.

"Thanks Hil, you do too." Hilde smiled at her and looked back at the mirror to finish her make-up. Relena was wearing a tight baby-blue one strap belly shirt, a light-tan mid-thigh skirt, with light-tan knee-high boots. Her hair was up in a messy bun with some hair falling in front of her. Hilde was wearing a red tube top with tight black bell-bottom pants and black sandals. Her hair was the usual short (duh) with glitter in it.

"Ok ready. Lets go."

* * *

_Twenty minutes later…waiting for Duo…_

'Damn.' "Duo you done yet?" Heero yelled impatiently.

"I'm coming…I'm coming, geez." Two minutes later. Duo finally came out. He was wearing a tight blue button-down shirt with the top two buttonsunbuttoned, revealing his chest-muscles and black leather pants with black shoes. His hair the same as always. Heero stood up, stretching a little. He was wearing a white loose shirt that was also unbuttoned at the top showing welltoned muscles and dark tan cargo pants with black Timberlands. (AN: I don't own Timberlands) Finally they left for the club.

* * *

_At the club..._

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN WE CAN"T GO IN!" Duo yelled into the bouncer's face.

"You have to be 18 or over with an I.D. card or you don't go in. Got it?" The burly man said with a straight and strong voice. Duo could only roll his eyes at him.

"Yeah I got it." Duo said cracking his knuckles ready to fight him. Heero wasquietly standing next to him, when he saw something familiar standing in the main doors. Duo followed his gaze and saw what he was looking at.

"RELENA!"

* * *

Relena thought she heard her name so she looked around and saw Duo waving to her. She turned to Hilde.

"Hey Hil…look over there. It's Duo and Heero and I think they want us."

"Well then lets go over and see what they want." Hilde grinned as they walked over.

"Finally! Look they know us…just ask them." The bouncer looked at them.

"Well…" Duo looked at them with huge puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah we know them. They're ok." Hilde finally said. The bouncer took one last look at them.

"Fine…go, but next time you ain't coming in."

"That's what you think." Duo said quickly.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah better be." Duo was about to give the bouncer a black eye but Heero stopped him, making him turn back.

"Thanks girls…if it weren't for you guys, that guard would have been lying on the floor." Duo chuckled. Both girls sighed while Heero just shook his head. Relena and Hilde turned to them.

"Hey you guys want to dance?"

"Sure." Duo happily said, while Heero only shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

_On the dance floor..._

**RELENA'S POV**

I wasn't really sure of what to do. I had never really been to a club, so I just did what ever Hilde did. She was always coming to earth clubs. She would tell me about the great music, guys, and drinks. Wait a minute…talking about drinks. I looked to Hilde.

"Hey Hilde! Remember how you told me about those drinks?" She nodded her head and replied.

"Yeah…you want to get some?"

"Sure." I said and followed her. The boys followed too. Hilde turned to them.

"You want some too?"

"Yeah sure." Both said

We walked up to this long curving table and sat on the stools.

"3 Sex on the Beachs and a Long Island iceteaplease." Hilde told a man with two bottles in his hands. The man walked away and came back with two different bottles and made the drinks in front of us. Hilde took hers and looked towards us.

"Well drink up." We all took ours and drank it.

"Ummm…it tastes a little weird." I said with a bit of disgust.

" Its going to at first, but you'll get used to it." I gave a little -oh- look and set my glass down. That's when I felt something and I knew who it was. I looked at Hilde, she already knew and together we opened a telepathic connection.

'_You feel that_.'

'_Yeah its my brother and he's close by._'

'_But what's he doing around here?_'

'_Probably looking for me._'

'_Maybe we should go now. It's late anyways.'_

'_Your right. Let's go then._'

**AUTHOR'S POV**

"It was nice dancing with you guys but we've got to go." Hilde said rushing out.

"See you in school." Relena said following behind. They walked out of the club and into an empty parking lot. Hilde turned to Relena.

"You can call him now."

"I am." Relena closed her eyes and called him through her mind. "He should be here right now." In no more then two seconds he was there. He had his long white wings spread out and his platinum blond hair swaying with the wind. He floated down to them.

" I've been looking for you…wait what's that?" He looked to the side where he sensed something.

"It's the feeling of a…" Hilde started.

"Demon hunters." Relena and Millardo finished.

"How long have you two known?" He asked.

"One day, they came yesterday in school." Hilde said seriously.

"They've been blocking their energy from us, so that kind of gave them away." Relena said trying to sense where they're arua's were right now.

_On top of a building..._

Heero and Duo had heard everything.

"I guess that was obvious."

"Hn." Duo ignored him as usual.

"So what are we going to do now?"

"We can't confront them now, while theangel of death is there."

"So we wait?"

"Yeah. There's only one thing I have in mind though…we have to get close to them." He looked at Duo. " And you know what I mean." With that said the two vanished.

_Back on the lot..._

"Hey, they're gone." Relena said looking around.

"Next time you see them and they try something, call me immediately." Millardo said and gave his sister a kiss on the forehead. "Take care you two." With that he vanished. They did the same.

* * *

Morning quickly came and Relena was not with it.

"C'mon Lena wake up. Relena!" Hilde said shaking her.

"Oh Hil…I don't feel good."

"Oh…yeah." Hilde said with a quilty tone. Relena got up quickly and had to slump back down from the sudden feel of dizziness.

"Oh yeah what?" She groaned out, while holder head.

"I forgot to tell you that because it was your first time drinking that you were probablygoing to get a hangover."

"Hangover? Is that what you call what I feel?"

"Yeah. Well there's a first for everything."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you can't go to school like that. The teachers will know and have a fit."

"Your right. Any ways I don't feel like going…just throwing up."

"I wish I could stay with you. Don't worry you'll recover."

"Thanks Hil. Seya later."

"Bye." Hilde walked out and closed the door behind her. Relena could hear as she closed the front door. She then fell back to sleep.

The day was extremely boring. Relena was sitting down in the living room watching Maury and the theme was 'Who is my baby's father'.

"Tim when it comes to tenth month old Brianna…you are the father." You couldhear people in the audience scream and swear at the man who was denying himself as being the father.

"Ha! I knew it! Oh, I'm good. I've gotten them all right." Relena said very proud of herself. Relena looked at the clock and saw that it would be lunch time right now.

_In the school lunch..._

"May we sit here?" Hilde looked up from the book she was reading to see Duo and Heero in front of her.

"Yeah sure." The boys sat down.

"Where's Relena?" Hilde looked at him like why is it any of your business, but she told them anyways.

"Home, sick."

"Oh, that't to bad.What room number, if you don't mind me asking? Maybe we can visit her and bid her to get well later." Hilde looked at Duo with disbelief, but still she told them.

"Room fifthteen on the second floor."

"Thanks." Duo looked at Heero. He nodded and got up, leaving the table and out of the cafeteria.

"Where is he going?"

"He said he forgot his notes in his locker."

"Oh, really."

_Back at Relena's_

Relena was eating some eggs and watching Will and Grace, when there was a knock on the door. She was wondering who could be there. She got up and quickly threw away some of the trash that was around. She almost tripped as she put her pillow and blanket away. Finally she went to open the door. She gasped when she saw who it was.

_At lunch_

"So, Duo, how do like the school?" Hilde said trying to start a conversation.

"Its cool. I really like it here, not because of the school itself, but the people in it." He said with a glint in his eyes. "You got any boyfriends?" Hilde was a bit surprised at his question but answered truthfully.

"No. You?"

"No I'm not gay."

Hilde felt like smacking him but contained herself. "You know what I mean."

"Geez…can't take a joke."

Hilde looked at himseriously. "That wasn't really a joke."

"Okay…no I don't have any GIRLfriends…but…I'm in need of one."

"What are trying to get at?"

"Nothing. I'm just saying…"

"Right." Hilde said in disbelief.

_Relena's_

At first Relena was speechless. She didn't expect him to be there. She finally regained her voice. "Hi. What are you doing here?"

"What, can't I visit a friend?"

* * *

**AN:** Woohoo! Finally done. Well I hope that was long enough for you guys. Till next time, C-YA. 


	3. A Kiss and a Small Cut

DISCLAIMER: Three words: Don't. Own. It. 

AN: I know these first few chaps are not THAT interesting, but I promise the next few will be. Oh and as for the little dream scene with Relena at the beginning, it has a lot to do with the later chaps. Soooo sorry about the lateness of this chapter it's just with school and I'm moving to Florida (Oh Yeah!!^___^) I haven't had time, but I'll try to be up to date with the next chaps. Lets see, anything else to clear up… Lots of thanks to those who review!!!! Now on with the story…

Chapter 4

"I'm sorry Quatra, it's just I wasn't expecting you." Relena said as she let him in. They both sat down on the couch. Relena examined her friend for any differences. Of course there weren't any, he was the same skinny, young looking, blond hair, blue eyed Quatra she always knew. She smiled at him and he smiled back

"So how is your vacation so far?"

"Well its been nice." She said leaving out the part about their little demons. She didn't want him to go up to the heavens and start something.

"Where's Hilde?" He said looking around.

"At school." He looked at her surprised.

"Your vacation is going to an earth school?"

" I wanted to see what it was like."

"Oh. Guess What?" 

"What?" She said interested.

"I'm going out with the angel of destruction's daughter." He said a little nervous by what she might say.

"DOROTHY!"

"Calm down Lena, its no big deal."

"No big deal…of course it's a big deal…you guys have nothing in common. You solve things with words and kindness and she…she solves things with a sword." Relena practically yelled and threw her hands in the air.

"We might have and do some things different, but we like each other and I think I'm falling in love with her." Relena's jaw almost hit the floor, but she contained herself. She then looked away from him.

"I guess I'm being jealous."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well I never fell for anyone." Quatra started to laugh. Relena looked at him with a bit of anger.

"I don't see what's so funny."

"I'm sorry Rel it's just that your young. You don't have to fall in love just yet." Relena then looked at him as if he was stupid.

"Quatra I've been alive for thousands of years…I'm not that young."

"You know what I mean. Your old but you look young…very young." He laughed again. Relena just shook her head.

"So how long can you be here?" He looked at the clock.

"I only have five more minutes." He chuckled.

"Well there's not much to say so…"

"We can have an early goodbye." Both friends hugged. Relena walked him to the door.

"Don't worry Rel, you'll find your love soon enough."

"Thanks Quatra. I love you."

"I love you too and God bless you."

"Always, you too." He then vanished leaving a bit of sparkle around the hallway. Relena closed the door and was about to lay down again when there was a knock on the door. She wondered who it could be now. She opened the door and was once again surprised by who was there.

"Heero!?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The bell rang and Hilde and Duo started to walk back to there classes in silence. After a minute or two of walking, they got to Hilde's world history class. They stood there as some people walked into the class.

"So here we are…I guess I'll see you later." Hilde turned to go into the room.

"Hilde wait." Duo said quickly. Hilde turned around and saw the mistake in that. They were inches away from each other. The two started to blush.

"Uhhh…yea?" Hilde sword of whispered.

"Ummm…I just…" He then leaned in more and kissed her softly on the lips. He backed up a little. "Yea… I'll see you later." Hilde stood there for a minute, wondering what just happened.

"Hey Hilde you going in?" One of her classmates asked. Hilde got some sense back into her to answer.

"Yea…yea I'm coming." She turned and went into the class.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Heero what are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?" He asked.

Relena blushed. "Sorry…yea sure." She moved a little so there was room for him to come in. She then closed the door. They stood there for like two minutes but it felt like hours to Relena. "Um…would you like to sit down?" She finally asked.

"Yea." He sat in the love seat while she sat on the three seater.

"So what are you doing here. Shouldn't you be in class."

"Hilde said you were sick so I came to check on you. If you don't want me here then I can leave."

"No, it's just…I guess I'm still surprised about you being here." Again they sat in silence.

Relena's POV: 

'This silence is very uncomfortable, but I have nothing to say. Maybe I can do something that will show me he's a real demon. Hmmm…what can I do…I know he's the enemy, but how can I be a hundred percent sure…I know…their blood. Now how am I gonna get blood from him? If I could only cut him some how. I could use my power but he would sense it. Maybe if I try a little bit. Well here goes nothing.' I traced a small line just below his eye with power from my finger. I then made myself look surprised.

"Heero your bleeding." I said as I got up and started to walk over to him. I saw Heero touch the small wound on his face.

Heero's POV:

'What!? I knew I sensed some power. Smart girl. She's trying to see my blood color, well might as well change it before she sees it.'

"Heero are you okay?" She asked as she sat next to me.

"Yeah, it's just a small cut." I said but I could tell by the expression on her face that it was something important. She then got up.

"C'mon I'll clean it up for you." She said as she grabbed my hand and lifted me up off the couch, guiding me towards the bathroom. I stopped and leaned on the doorframe. She looked cute as she climbed on the sink to get the…wait….whoa…what the hell am I thinking. Did I just think she was cute?

Author's POV:

Relena finally got the alcohol and peroxide and also some cotton balls. She then sat down on the sink. She looked over to Heero.

"Heero, come over here. I don't bite. You're a bit taller then me so I thought it would be easier for me to see your cut." She chuckled.

"Do I have to go between your legs?" Relena started blushing deep red. 

"Geez Heero, you make it sound like we're going to do something. I'm just cleaning your cut." Now it was Heero's turn to blush a little. "Now come here and shush." She said a bit irritated and now blushing even more if that's even possible. Heero obeyed and stood there staring at her. Both were in a trance with each other. Heero never thought she would be so…

"Beautiful." Heero said aloud.

"What?" Relena asked.

"Nothing." She couldn't believe what she just heard but she acted like she didn't hear him. Relena took a cotton ball and poured some alcohol on to it.

"Okay this might sting a little." She put the cotton on his cut. He didn't even flinch, she knew he wouldn't anyways. She started to clean the dripping blood off his face, he already had some dry blood and so she had to move closer to his face so she could get it off. 

For some reason Heero felt something in his stomach. He didn't know if it was because of Relena's closeness or something else. He was looking at her eyes, they were a ocean blue, he'd never seen eyes like that. Her breath was tingly on his face, and then she looked up. Their eyes locked again. Both started to move in closer and until they were sharing each other's air. Then all of a sudden there was noise in the living room.

"Hey Relena I'm home…Lena you here?" The two teens separated from each other quicker then the speed of light.

"Uhh…yeah Hil I'm in the bathroom." Relena yelled.

"Oh my gosh Lena your not going to believe what happened to me today…" Hilde stopped in mid tracks when she saw who else was in the bathroom. "What are you doing here?"

"He came to check up on me seeing how you told him I was sick and all." She said with a little emphasis at the end.

"I didn't think he would come up though, and what are you guys doing in the bathroom?" Both were as red as a tomato.

"Heero had a cut and so I cleaned it up for him." Then they both realized the position they were in. Heero moved back a little, leaving room for Relena to stand up. She then walked up to Hilde. She stood real close so that all you could hear was a whisper. "Hilde I cut him to see if he had demon blood."

"So did he?"

"I'm sure he turned it red."

"Well that was a waist of time."

"Hey, at least I did something." Relena almost yelled.

"Oh I did, just with a different person." Hilde smiled.

"What are you talking about?" Relena looked at her confused.

"I'll tell you later." Hilde said as she pointed to Heero. Relena almost forgot he was there. "Hey Heero, don't think we should get back to class now?" Hilde said in a tone that said she didn't like him being there.

"Yeah we should." He turned to Relena. "Thanks for the first aid. I guess I'll see you later." Heero said as he left the bathroom. The two girls followed. Heero was the first to leave. 

"Bye Lena and sorry about Heero, I seriously didn't think he would actually come up here."

"It's ok. Bye Hil." Relena closed the door and sighed heavily as she leaned on it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Duo was about to go up when he saw Heero and Hilde coming out of the elevator. Hilde passed him quickly without saying anything or even looking at him. Duo didn't mind so he went straight to Heero. "What happened?" He asked.

"Nothing."

"What do you mean nothing?" Duo pressured.

"I mean nothing." Heero said in a tone that meant that the conversation was over.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hilde had come home quicker than Relena thought. She opened the door for her.

"Hey." Hilde said as she closed the door behind her.

"So what was it you wanted to tell me earlier?"

"Geez Lena, can I at least put my books down and sit down."

"Oh sorry its just I really wanted to know." Relena chuckled.

"I can see that. Well Duo and I kind of…kissed." Hilde said blushing madly.

"Ok I want every little detail."

"Ok ok…" Hilde told her the whole scene.( AN: You already know!) "I could feel some of his power and I know he could feel mine too."

"So…" Relena said waiting for more.

"So…I know he is a real demon. What about Heero…I mean I know the cut thing didn't work, but was there another way, you know did he do anything that would resemble a demon?"

"I don't know something about him was different then most…no wait…then all demons."

"What was it?" 

"His feelings."

AN: Well that's all for this chapter. Thanx for reading and remember to plz review!! (if you want to!)^_______^


	4. The tatoo with a nightly fly

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. -.-;

AN: Hiya everyone!! Guess what I just got my laptop today (No, I'm not trying to brag) that means I can update sooner. WooHoo!! No more going to my sisters and using her comp!! Hehe! 

Thank You so much to the following who have reviewed this story sofar…

Kittymoon14,Sweatangel,Animechick2487,Hildie,Psycho Kitty, Mama-sama, Moonbeam020290, Nini, Mizao-UL-Copt y Filia-Mak, Rouge star, Dan Inverse, Cryearthstearsfalltou, SailorDigi-oh-light, Doreen, Ice eyes, Anime writer Karica, Mariana Yuy, and Sorrow…….Thanks again….You guys are the best! 

Now on with the story…

Chapter 5

"A demon with feelings eh." Hilde said.

"I know it sounds weird but I could feel it from him and it showed in his eyes a little bit." Relena said looking down at the floor.

"Do you want to tell your brother?"

"No. I don't think is going to care much about a demons feelings."

"True."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Heero wasn't sure what he was doing. His mind told him to stop, but his feet kept on walking and before he knew it he was below Relena's window. He was about to jump up to it when he felt someone behind him. "Duo what are you doing here?" He said turning around.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? So tell me why are you here?"

"That's none of your damn business."

"Oh and why not, I'm part of this mission too. Are you for the plan or another reason Heero." Duo almost yelled but he didn't want to give pleasure to Heero showing that he got him angry. Even though he knew it wouldn't matter.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Relena was sitting on the couch reading a book when she noticed Hilde looking out the window. "Hey Hil, I didn't know the trees were so interesting, especially in the night." She giggled.

"We have some visitors." Hilde said turning to her. Just by Hilde's tone of voice Relena already knew who it was. She went to her room and came out with two buckets, she then went to the kitchen and after a while she came out and stood next to Hilde.

"Well then, should we greet them?" Relena grinned. Hilde looked at her a little confused before she saw the two buckets filled with water. 

"Relena! Your so evil." Hilde grinned back at her.

"No I'm not, I'm an angel." Both girls busted out laughing.

"Ok I'll talk to them first." Hilde said and Relena nodded her head. "Hey boys, whatcha doing here? I hope you're not going to do anything at this hour." Hilde said with a smirk on her face. (AN: its about 9:30 at night)

The boys looked up to see Hilde sticking out of the window. "We were just taking a little walk, Hilde babe." Hilde started to blush slightly.

"Did he just say 'babe'?" Relena asked.

"Yeah he did." Hilde said blushing fiercely now.

"Let Me talk to them, so you won't have to see your lover." Relena laughed.

"What! Shutup!" Hilde said hitting her playfully on her arm. Relena looked out the window, only to be met with Heero's intense eyes. She looked him up and down. She noted he was wearing a hunter green or black wife beater, she couldn't tell in he dark, and gray sweatpants. She looked back up to his chest. 'He sure is muscular. *gulp*' She thought to herself as she swallowed a small lump in her throat. She shook her head trying to rid her weird thoughts as she too started to blush. "Hey!" Relena said gaining some sense to talk. "I thought the boy's dorms were on the other side of campus. Why would you be taking a walk on this side. Hmmm?" Duo was about to say something but Heero beat him to it.

"We saw something over here so we came to check it out."

"Oh, that's nice, but I think we can take care of ourselves. We're tough girls."

"You don't look so tough." Heero said with a glint in his eyes.

"Heero what the hell are you doing?" Duo said in no more then a whisper. Was it him or was Heero just flirting.

"Oh you really think that?" Relena looked towards Hilde who had a bucket of water ready. Hilde mouthed one…two…

"THREE!" The boys didn't expect what was about to happen and before they knew it they were soaked in water.

"What was that for? I didn't do or say anything to you!" Duo whined as he started to dry off his hair.

"You called me BABE!" Hilde yelled.

"I thought you would like it." Duo looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Well…umm…I don't!" She said nervously, blushing madly again. As they stood there a light breeze past the boys, making them shiver slightly. (basically Duo only ^_^)

"Could we come in to at least dry off?" Duo asked. (see…lol) Relena and Hilde looked at each other.

"Should we?" Both said at the same time.

"They can't really do anything, because all I have to do is call Millie and he'd be here in a second." Relena said happily.

"Also you got me." Hilde winked.

"Yeah, my trusty bodyguard." Both girls burst into giggles. "And it is a long walk back to the boys side." Hilde nodded her head.

"I guess we can." Relena went to the window.

"We'll buzz you in." the two boys waited at the main door. The door buzzed and they went in.

"Hey Hil, what should we do when they get up here?" Hilde looked at her.

"Maybe we can throw the towels in their faces." They burst into laughter again.

"What's so Funny?" Heero said leaning on the doorframe.

"EEKKK!" Both girls screamed, throwing the towels in there faces.

"Geez, you two really like throwing stuff at us." Duo drying off his hair some more with the towel. (Yes he really loves his hair^_^)

"Well you scared us."

"We didn't mean to, Hide babe." Duo said moving closer to her. Hilde was just standing there wondering why she was blushing so much. Relena and Heero were sitting on the love seat. She was helping him dry off.

"Sorry we didn't mean to do that. At first that's what we were going to do but when you came in you surprised us…so well I guess it was carried out." Relena said grinning to herself.

~*Inside Heero and Duo's minds*~

'Hey, Heero, don't get too relaxed over there.'

'I'm not.' Heero thought coldly. 'What about you!' He took a quick glance to where Duo and Hilde were sitting. He chuckled at the site he saw. Hilde was combing out his hair. 'You actually let her even touch your hair.

'I'm just letting her see how it is to have long hair.'

'Right…'

~*Back to normal talk*~

"Hey Heero sit up and take your shirt off, so I can dry off your back." Relena said pushing him up. (AN: He was laying on her lap. Don't ask how he got in that position…hehe ^_~) Heero started to get up. Duo shot his head up and stood up really quickly. "No wait!" He said but was to late, Heero had already taken off his shirt revealing a tattoo that symbolized he was a high ranked demon.

"Hell's flare." Relena whispered as she jumped out of the chair. Hilde did the same.

"That's it for you demons!" Hilde said getting in a fighting stance.

"You too angels!" 

"Oh great comeback."

"What did you want me to do…take out my saber and slash you?" Dou asked annoyed.

"I'd like to see you try."

"And to think, I thought I liked you!"

"Well there's one thing we have in common." As the two argued on they didn't notice Heero and Relena just staring at each other.

: : :RELENA'S POV: : :

'What is this feeling? I can sense it in him again. It feels almost…lonely with longing. But how could that be. Demons are supposed to be nothing but lowlife beings that prey on the living. Man I'm am so confused…you can see it directly in his eyes.'

: : :AUTHOR'S POV: : :

"Duo lets go!" Heero almost yelled.

"What! Why? Are forgetting our mission…I don't know about you but I'm going to fulfill it." Before Duo could do anything else Heero ran into them and they both vanished.

"Cowards! C'mon Relena we got to go tell Millardo." Hilde was about to teleport when she saw that Relena wouldn't budge. "Lena?"

"No Hilde. We don't need my brother."

"What are you talking about?" Hilde asked very confused.

"Just forget about it."

"Relena you can't avoid this. I'm sorry but right now I can't listen to you." With that said Hilde vanished.

"No!" Relena followed behind. When she reappeared, she saw that Hilde was flying at a top speed. She almost forgot that Hilde was a warrior and had very strong wings, so it took a while to catch up to her. "Hilde…Hilde wait…Hil please!" Relena said with a more pleading voice. Hilde stopped and waited for Relena to get in front of her. She squinted her eyes a bit for Relena's wings were too bright. That's how it was up there. For the angel of life, kindness, and all other of peaceful means, They got perfect white wings, many privileges, and lots of power. As for other angels just the title of your name, a chance to fight in battle, and lots of strength, which Hilde liked very much.

"Relena what is wrong with you?" We have to tell Millardo! Why are you protecting them?"

"I'm not it's just…"

"Its just what?"

"Just wait till they make a move, you know."

"Oh, so you want me to wait till they kill you, so then I can make my move?"

"Please Hilde don't be mad at me." Relena looked at her sadly.

"Fine Relena. Man I don't get you sometimes." Hilde said vanishing again. Relena did the same. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Heero was laying on the couch watching TV. "Why can't I think straight when I'm around her? I can't believe I did that." He said getting up and leaving the apartment.

Relena was looking out her window sill, when something flying across campus caught her eye. She jumped out the window, swooped down and glided back up, heading towards the figure. Heero flew by a couple of buildings and finally landed on one of the rooftops. Moments later Relena dropped down behind him.

"Heero?" She called to him. He must have been in deep thought because he didn't turn to her. So she went up to him and tapped on the shoulder. In no more then two seconds, he grabbed her wrist and held it tightly.

"Relena?" He said surprised and let her go. She looked up to him and smiled a bit.

"It took you long enough. Where were in dreamland?" She laughed.

"I guess I have a lot on my mind." He said looking away. She then saw that his black wings were still spread out and went up to them. She plucked one feather and started to twirl it. Heero a little confused about what she was doing. As she twirled it faster little specks of white showed on the feather and then it turned all white.

"How did you do that?" She looked up at him again.

"Have you forgotten? I am the angel of life…I do give life to all things."

"Yeah…What are you doing here?" She looked down to hide her blush.

"I followed you here." He then started to walk towards her with a smirk on his face.

"Oh really?" She saw that she was almost at the edge of the building. She had a wide grin on her face.

"Bye, bye." She waved to him and jumped off letting herself fall. Heero watched her before he to let himself fall. Before Relena hit the floor she spread out her wings and swooped back up, flying as fast as she could away from Heero.

"You can't catch me!" She laughed and yelled.

"That's what you think." He was about to grab her leg when a strong force came in between them. Heero stopped in mid-air and faced where it came from. Then again another blast came from a figure flying towards them. Relena turned around and saw who it was.

"Millardo!"

AN: Man I am truly evil…muwwhahaha!! :::Looks at ppl staring at her::: Ok hehe….guess I got to stop with these lil cliffhangers….but oh well…newaz can't wit for the reviews!! Till next chappie!


	5. Fight! and makeups, but not breakups!

DISCLAIMER: This really is a waste of time and typing…geez…you know I don't own it! So get away from me you damn lawyers. : : :Throws school books, homework, teachers at them: : : hehe ^___^;

AN: Yup that's right I'm actually updating and not forgetting about this story…hehe…YAY! The fight starts here, even though it's just a minor fight, there will be more and they will be much better and serious then this one. ^__^! I got 41 reviews, oh I wish got I like 90 but that's impossible. To the people who do review THANK YOU!! As usual you guys are the best. Your what makes me write. hehe….Oh yea…the whole thing about having a laptop and updating sooner was a lie…sorry!! With 14 more days till school I've been working real hard so I will have great grades so I can keep my laptop…just letting you guys know! Now on with the story…

Chapter 6 

"Get away from my sister…DEMON!" Millardo lunged at Heero and slashed at him with his power saber. Heero flew out of the way before it hit him. Relena who was watching in horror was about to break them up when she felt two people coming towards her. She flew over to them. It was Hilde and Duo.

"Relena are you alright?" Hilde asked her.

"Hilde how could you?" Relena looked at her a little angry.

"I…" 

"Hey, you two can finish this later. Right now we have to break those two up." The two angels nodded and flew over to a cloud of smoke. Heero threw another greenish-black energy ball at Millardo. It barley missed as it just flew by his cheek. He then threw one of his own and made a small gash on Heero's arm.

"What do you want with my sister? Do you want to kill her…is that it, so you demons can take over earth and the only way to that is to get close to Relena?" Millardo snarled.

"Why would I want to do that?" Heero said calmly.

"Don't play stupid with me demon…wait a minute" Millardo said thinking a bit. " That's right…Hilde told me that you had feelings for my sister. Ha! Like she would ever want a lowlife scum like you. She's an angel and your…your just a demon. Now does that sound right to you? Of course not." Heero flinched a little and Millardo noticed this and smirked. "Looks like I struck a cord in you?" 'It seems his eyes are colder too.' he thought. 

Through out all this Heero was silent and what happened next was unexpected by Millardo. He didn't notice Heero had his hand behind his back the whole time and didn't see the ball of energy he was creating above them. The ball was thrown so fast that of course Millardo couldn't dodge it. In the process of hitting Millie it was going to hit Heero too. But Heero knew this and braced himself for the impact. 

: : : A Few Feet Away From The Crash: : :

"Oh My Gosh! Duo that isn't an ultimate power right?" Hilde asked.

"Not even close. Heero can do much better then that, but he's not going to, unless you want to destroy the earth." Duo said seriously.

"Wow! Heero is very strong. I think Millie has met his match." Relena said in awe. The others just looked at her and then back to the fight, while nodding their heads. 

Finally the blast ended and some of the thick smoke cleared away. Both warriors were blooded from head to toe and more tired then ever, but both did not want to give up. So they floated there catching their breath. That's when Duo, Hilde, Relena came in.

"You guys have got to stop this." Relena said looking at both of them.

"Yeah, Heero, just walk away or in your case, fly away." Everyone gave Duo the this-is-not-time-for-a-jokes look. He just shrugged it off.

"Relena step aside. I have every right to tear this demon into pieces." Millardo sneered out the last part.

"No you don't. They haven't done anything to you." Relena almost yelled as she and Hilde went to hold him back, seeing how they were about to go at it again.

"They were going to."

"Oh, Millardo, please!" He looked down at his younger sister in shock. She never said his real name, unless there was something very important. He then saw the sadness in her eyes and even a hint of stubbornness. Something he was being right now. He couldn't help it. He didn't want her to be sad.

"Relena, I'm going to let this go, only because I know you will call me if anything happens and that you also have Hilde here to protect you." Relena looked up at him with a bright smile and hugged him.

"Thanks Millie." Millardo felt like she was a kid again, when she always hugged him and when she gave him that nickname. He kissed his sisters forehead and then looked at Heero and Duo coldly.

"And if you even lay one finger to hurt my sister…of course your death will be in my hands." With that said, he vanished. Everyone sighed heavily.

"Whew that was close. I thought for sure you were going to die after an attack like that." Duo said relived.

"Thanks for the lack of confidence." Heero said coldly. Relena and Hilde flew over to them.

"Are you ok?" Relena asked him.

"Like you care, you're the who called him. Oh and just to tell you, your brother was right…I am only here to kill you." Heero said down right icy. Relena was on the brink of tears, but held her self back a little.

"How dare you accuse me of something I didn't even do!" Relena yelled in his face. She slapped him, making his head go to the side. She was about to slap again but Duo stopped her. 

"I think the first was enough and any ways maybe there are something's that people don't mean when they are angry." He said looking at Heero. Heero just put on a stubborn face.

"Well who else could have called him?" He asked coldly. Everyone turned to Hilde.

"Uh…hehe…I did." She said raising her hand again. Heero then felt a small wave go through him and he had no idea what it could have been. He looked at Relena. He felt so stupid right now. He didn't know what to say to her.

"Damn it…I got to go." Heero said and started to fly away.

"Heero wait." Relena yelled but he kept going so she followed him. Duo turned to Hilde.

"Do we follow them?"

"Let them be. I think this is a good time to sort out their emotions." Hilde winked. Duo saw an opportunity and rapped his arm around her waist. 

"So what should we do in the mean time, Hilde babe."

"First don't call me babe and second, you want to see a movie?"

"Sure." The two disappeared in a flash.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Heero, please wait." Relena said to him. He stopped but didn't turn around. "I understand why you were mad at me." She said quietly.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you and I didn't really mean what I said back there."

"Well in a way you did…but your not with it anymore right?"

"I don't know." Relena looked surprised and a bit sad.

"Oh."

"I've never felt anything for anyone like this before." Relena who was still surprised was even more surprised and felt a little hope for them.

"Me either." Heero turned around. They just stood their staring at each other.( They do that a lot..hehe)

"We should be getting back. It's a bit late." He agreed and they flew back together. When they got back Relena noticed that Hilde wasn't in the dorm.

"I guess she must have gone out. Maybe with Duo." Heero chuckled. "What?" Heero just shrugged.

"Duo is one that is quick with the ladies."

"So should I be afraid for Hilde then?"

"Nah, I think he has a thing for her. He's never called a girl 'babe' before."

"And that's supposed to tell me something."

"It's a sign." Heero shrugged again. "Well I should be going now." He said as he went for the door. Relena followed him. He then stopped abruptly, making Relena bump into the back of him. He turned around and this time they were very close.

"Sorry about that."

"Its umm…okay." Relena said embarrassed. He then bent down a little. Relena was really nervous as she felt his breath on her lips. He kissed softly and quickly. He pulled back and saw her eyes close and smiled.

"Bye." After he closed the door that's when Relena woke from her small trance. She couldn't believe that he kissed her. She touched her lips to feel that they were still warm and tingly. As she was going to her room, she remembered that Hilde wasn't home yet so she left a note saying what happened and went to bed.

************

The next morning Relena felt so refreshed, even though of what happened last night.

"Relena you up yet?" Hilde yelled.

"Yeah Hil. Did you read my note?" Hilde burst into the room.

"Yea I did and I'm so happy for you. So tell how did he do it?"

"Well he was about to leave when he stopped all of a sudden and I sword of bumped into him. Anyways, he turned around and just kissed me."

"Was there any tongue?"

"NO!" Relena yelled. She was Embarrassed and blushing madly. 

"Geez Lena, it was just a question. Don't kill me." Hilde and went for the door. "Hurry and get ready. Duo wanted us to meet him at the fountain so we could walk together." Relena got quicker then quick and ran to her bathroom. "I guess that means you want to see Heero huh?" Hilde giggled as she closed the door.

Five minutes later…

Hilde was sitting on the couch when Relena ran out the door. 

"What are you waiting for? Lets go." She said grabbing Hilde's arm and dragging her to the door.

"Calm down Lena, there not going anywhere." Hilde giggled again. They locked the door and ran down the hallway thanks to Relena. When they got outside the boys were as said waiting by the fountain.

"Yo my ladies and good morning." A cheery Duo said and wrapped his arms around Hilde's waist. She hit him playfully on his arms. Heero walked over to Relena.

"Hey. So how was your sleep?" Heero asked with a small smirk. Relena saw where he was going and gave a little play herself.

"I had a great time last night. My friend John came over and we had a lot of fun." Relena saw a little jealousy in him and had to smirk at that.

"John eh…you had a lot fun huh? Does he go to this school?" Heero asked looking around and cracking his knuckles. Relena laughed.

"Oh Heero…you get jealous way to quickly. First I don't even have a friend named John and second you were the only person I was with last night and if you must know I did dream about you. Ok." Heero smirked.

"Of course you were." Relena rolled her eyes and pushed him playfully.

"C'mon lover boy. Don't want to be late now." She said dragging him to the school with Duo and Hilde closely behind.

2nd Period…

Relena looked out the window as she was in the library for study period.

~*RELENA'S POV*~

'Earth sure is different then heaven.' I thought as I saw birds flying about. Then something caught my eye. It was hiding behind the tree. That's when I saw it fully. It was a black and white cat. I guess it was going to pounce on the birds, and it did, but it also did damage. I got up and walked over to where the bird lay lifeless. I bent down and picked it up. I started to stroke its back. In a matter of seconds it chirped and looked up at me. I smiled at it as it flew away.

"Well done." I looked up to see Duo standing there. He then sat down next to me. "It must be nice to be the angel of life, huh?" He asked me. I nodded a little.

"I guess, but I can't give life to all things sometimes."

"What do you mean?"

"When old people or animals die, I can't just revive them without the Lord's permission."

"Oh I see. What about reincarnation?"

"That's like reviving someone but in a different body and partly soul."

"Oh." I was surprised but happy that Duo was talking to me like this or more like listening.

"So what do you do in umm…you know…down there?" I asked a little uncertain. His eyes went cold for a bit and I thought I said something wrong, but he soon turned back to cheerful and happy eyed Duo. I guess I felt a little relief wash through me.

"You'll probably be disgusted with me for what I'm about to tell you. Well Heero and I are demons who lead people to kill for fun. We corrupt their minds and make them kill whoever, whenever." He looked away from me. I felt like hugging him and telling him everything was going to be alright, but someone might see and think something…then I thought about it…oh what the heck. I hugged him lightly and he stiffened under my touch, but soon loosened up.

"Don't worry I'm not disgusted with you. We all have our jobs, even though they might not be the best, that is our destiny and fate, and we can't change that." He looked at me with softest eyes. I was almost going to cry.

"Thanks Relena, you really have a way with words." I smiled as I felt so special at that moment.

"So what does Hilde do?" He asked as we sat back in our original positions.

"She is a warrior for the heavens. In one more month she will have the title of the angel of might, but it's a surprise, so don't you tell her." 

"I won't. How did you guys meet?"

"I was aiding the North Wind kingdom during the war with 6th Hell. She was helping to evacuate the kingdom. She thought I was part of them, but I told her I was there to heal the wounded and killed. She then figured I was the angel of life and she stayed with me with the other angels. From there on we kept seeing each other and became good friends, now we are the best of friends.

"Almost like Heero and me, but Heero doesn't like to admit it, he says that I'm just a nuisance in his way." I heard Duo sighed and I had to giggle a little.

~*AUTHOR'S POV*~

Relena looked at her watch. "We have five minutes left till next period." Duo got up and helped her up too.

"It was nice talking to ya Lena…you don't mind me calling you Lena right?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Its okay."

"Talk to ya later then." He said waving as he opened the door to the library and disappeared though it. Relena stood there for a couple of seconds before she to went in. Inside there only a few people and Relena hurriedly gathered her stuff. Not watching where she was going, she bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking to where I was going." Relena then felt strong arms rap around her waist.

"You shouldn't be sorry." She looked up as she recognized the voice.

"Heero!"

AN: Man do I love doing that name-at-the-end-of-chapter thing….don't be mad because believe your not going to read much in the next chapter…well there is going to be a lil fluffy moment, but the rest is just more of explanation of Relena and Heero's worlds. Now plz review if you really love my story and if you don't plz still review!!! I'm very desperate for reviews!! (Its very sad isn't it?? Hehe) C-ya till next chappie!!


	6. Heero's Life Story

DISCLAIMER: Don't own it!!!

AN: As you all know (if you read the last AN) that I got grounded for TWO weeks and so that is why this chapter is late, also I did promise two chapters and so I did it. So enjoy the chapters, because you guys deserve it. ^_^ 54 reviews so far…can't wait for more!! 

Chapter 7

"Heero!" She said happily but then put on a sad face. He looked at her concerned.

"What?" He asked curiously.

"Well I have to go now. My study hall is over and I'll be starting next class in little while." She said fixing her books. Heero just put on a smug look.

"Who said you have to go to next class?" She looked up at him confused but soon realized where he was getting at.

"Heero! I couldn't do that."

"Why not?" Heero shrugged. Relena shook her head and was about to leave him when she was turned around by her arm. She looked up to see Heero's handsome face only inches away from hers. Relena gulped as he was leaning forward and her heart was pounding very, very fast. She could feel his breath right on her lips when…

"Excuse me." Said a woman next to them. They both looked at her with a crimson blush. "Don't you two have a class to go to?" She asked harshly. Relena was about to speak but Heero beat her to it.

"No. We both have study hall now." The woman looked at them hard before walking away. After the lady was far enough, Relena turned to Heero a bit angry. He looked hurt at her expression.

"Why did you do that? What if I get caught. I'll get in trouble." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh like you've never gotten into a little bit of trouble." He said raising his brow.

"Never." She said matter-of-factly. Heero sighed and started to drag her outside, much to her protest.

"Well I guess this will be your first, even though I highly doubt you'll get in trouble." Outside they sat on the bench. There were only two other people out there but they soon went in, which was to Heero's liking. He had been waiting to be alone with Relena for long time. (Not like that!) He turned to her noticing how much more beautiful she was when the sun shined on her hair, bringing her ocean blue eyes out more. Relena sensing him looking at her turned to him. He blushed lightly. (OOC!!) Then he leaned towards her. He kissed her softly at first but then licked her lips asking for entrance. She opened happily as they played with each other's tongues. If it weren't for air they would have stayed like that, but both needed it and pulled away. Relena giggled. 

"I've never kissed anyone like that before." Heero looked hurt and jealous.

"You mean you've kissed other people?"

"No! You're my first." Heero felt relief wash over him.

"You're my first too." Relena looked surprised.

"I am" She said. Heero nodded his head and raised both brows.

"What…you think I just go around kissing other girls?" Relena closed her eyes out of embarrassment and 'hehe'ed. (^_^;)

"Well I thought such a cute guy like you could get any girl he wanted." She said with a smirk.

"Girls do want me but that doesn't mean I want them. Anyways the girl demons down there are all sluts." He said with disgust. Relena giggled.

"Oh I see. Well I can see you have no girl demon friends…just guys right?"

"I didn't have many friends…actually I had none. Duo and Trowa are the only ones I trusted."

"Trowa?" Heero smirked at the confused look Relena gave him. He then nodded slowly.

"Yea Trowa Barton. He's like a brother to me, so is Duo." He hesitated but continued. "We weren't always demons you know." Relena looked at him clearly confused.

"What do you mean…were you…were you human?" He nodded again.

"Duo, Trowa, and I were trained assassins. We killed mostly political people, that was either not needed or our boss had a grudge against." He said a bit coldly. He hated remembering such disgusted thoughts, but he was ok telling Relena.

"Oh…my…but what about your parents?" Heero flinched a little and Relena saw this she thought that she asked something wrong.

"We didn't have parents. We were trained from since I can remember and that was around 5." Relena covered her mouth and gasped.

"I'm sorry Heero." She hugged him and he hugged back. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes. Relena pulled back so she could see his face. He had an expressionless face on, but Relena thought that, that was ok, because that's what made him look so cute and mysterious. "You know, I never had parents either, I mean the Lord is my father and the Virgin Mary is my mother, but that's because they created life and I was created by them, or more like the Lord." Relena sighed. "I know I sound confusing." Heero chuckled.

"Don't worry. I understood. What you mean is that they aren't your blood parents, the Mother Mary didn't exactly have you. The Lord just made you like he made everything else." Relena smiled.

"Yup that's right and Millie is just my brother because he is the angel of death and we were almost born together. I was born two minutes after him." Relena laughed. "Kind of weird huh? Seeing how I'm life and he's death…maybe I should have been born first."

"Hn." Was his soundly answer. Relena breathed deeply and looked up to the sky. They sat in a comfortable silence, but Heero then broke it. "So how is it in heaven?" Relena smiled still looking at the sky.

"Well, it's a very beautiful place. Everyone there are kind. You would probably call us goody goodies, but we've had some flaws."

"Did you have any?" Relena shook her but then stopped.

"I think I lied once, but that's all." Heero chuckled.

"Your very bad now." Heero then looked at his watch and saw that in a few next and last period would start. "I guess we should be going. Class is about to start in five minutes." Relena jumped up.

"Well then lets go." She said starting to walk off but was stopped by Heero grabbing and twirling her to face him. He then bent down and kissed gently on the lips. He pulled away.

"Lets go." Relena smiled and nodded her head. As they walked back into the school they didn't notice someone watching them from the shadows. The figure smirked and then went back to a frown. His eyes narrowed into sleets.

"I can't believe Heero and Duo betrayed us. Master won't like this." He then smirked again. "Now because of this there will be a grand war. Maybe they did us a favor…hehe." He chuckled darkly before vanishing.

AN: HOLY CRAP!! This is the shortest chapter I've ever written…sry I kinda got writers block for this chapter. -_- I'll be posting the second chapter I promised tomorrow and it will be much longer. Till next chapter.


	7. Trowa a spy?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gundam Wing (DUH)

AN: Got over the 10,000 mark. That's good…hehe. Ok now here is the second chapter I promised. Sorry that this chapter is out late but ff.net has not been working for me at all. First it was that the site wasn't responding and now its that it won't upload my documents. Ff.net have so many problems…they need to hurry and fix them.

Oh and I would like to thank one special reader who has read this story from the beginning and has reviewed every chapter….THANK YOU so much Mama-sama, readers like you are what makes me keep writing. Hehe. And thank you to all the other great readers. ^.^

PS: In the last chapter I kind of had made a mistake. I said that they were going to second to last period when really they are only in 3rd period…ok now that, that's cleared up…on with the story.

Chapter 8

Relena was in her third period class, which was art and a good thing was that Hilde was with her. She turned from her to face Hilde.

"So what are you painting?" Hilde shrugged.

"Nothing much." Relena gave her a if-its-nothing-why-can't-you-keep-your-eyes-off-of-it look. Hilde didn't notice because as said she was to into the painting. Relena saw this as an opportunity and sneaked behind her and took a peak at the art work. Relena's eyes widened. At first she was surprised but then she was happy and excited. She clapped her hands together, startling Hilde in the process. "Relena! I didn't want to see it. I'm not finished." Hilde said a little angry.

"Oh c'mon Hil, its practically done. All you have to paint is the background and I think its beautiful." She said looking at the picture again. The background was half way done in a stormy scene. There were two people in the picture. Of course a man and woman or shall we say a Demon and angel. The angel had her head on the man's lap her wings drooping down slightly. Her arms were supporting her head while on his lap. The demon seemed to be caressing the angel's head. He was looking up at the dark sky, wings spread out. Relena could see that this picture had to be of Duo and Hilde, because of the hair styles and color. She smiled at her friend. "I can't wait till it's finished. I can now see that you like Duo a lot." Hilde blushed a light pink.

"So what, you like Heero a lot right." It was more than a statement then a question. Relena beamed.

"Yea your right." Relena then got a serious look. "Guess what I found out."

"What?"

"Well Heero and Duo weren't all ways demons." Hilde raised an eye brow.

"Really? Were they human?" Relena nodded.

"Yeah. They were assassins and that's why they went to hell. I don't think they deserved it though."

"Why not, I mean they killed people." Relena sighed.

"Yea but they only did it because that's all they knew how to do." Hilde looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Heero told me that he didn't know his parents and that he had been trained to be an assassin since he was like five years old. So you see it wasn't there fault." Hilde just shrugged her shoulders.

"It's the Lord's decision and I guess He felt that they couldn't go to heaven." Relena knew this was true, so maybe there was something else they did that got them to hell. I mean killing someone is the only thing she could think of but she thought that they didn't do it on purpose…or did they?

*BBRRIINNGGG*

Relena got up and walked over to her desk. She got all her stuff and waited for Hilde. They walked together to their lockers.

"I talked to Duo today in study hall." Relena said as she put her books away and got the ones she needed for her next class.

"Oh. What about?"

"Nothing much. Almost the same thing with Heero. Duo told me what they did in Hell and Heero told me what they did as humans. They did the same things in both worlds."

"Oh. Well I'll see ya at lunch k." Hilde said as they got to her class. Relena nodded and waved bye. She then walked to her class which was both with Heero and Duo. She saw them go in and hurried to catch up with them.

"Hey you guys." She said as they walked in and sat in the back.

"You seem on the happy mood or maybe its because your like that always." duo chuckled. Relena smiled.

"That's true. I just saw the most beautiful painting and guess who did it?" She asked.

"Hilde." She looked surprised.

"How did you know?"

"Lena, you and Hilde are the only people Heero and I know." Relena laughed.

"Oh yea." She turned to Heero who was oddly silent. (Oddly? yea right) "Why are you so quiet?" Heero didn't even look at her but opened a telepathic connection with her.

'I felt something. Like a familiar power.' He thought.

'Really was it strong. Was it my brother?'

'No. It was evil and it almost felt like…Trowa.' He thought hesitating a bit.

'Wow! Could he be here, but still wouldn't we all have noticed?' She asked.

'Probably not. He is good at hiding his power. Something is different with it though.' Just as he thought this Duo got into the conversation.

'Hey Heero did you feel that? It felt like Trowa, but what would he be doing here?'

"Yeah that's what I'd like to know.' Now Heero was wishing that school was over so he could figure this out. The teacher then came in and began to teach class. The trio ended their connection and tried to pay attention as much as they could. After about forty-five minutes, fourth period was over and it was time for lunch. Relena told the boys to wait for them at the lunch-room entrance so she could go get Hilde. She went to her locker and saw Hilde standing there waiting.

"Hey Lena. I've got something to tell you." She said quickly. Relena nodded.

"I have something to say to. Lets talk on our way to the lunch-room, the guys are waiting for us there." She said and they started for the cafeteria.

"Did you feel any sort of power when you were in class?"

"Yeah, Heero and Duo recognized it as their friend Trowa's energy. They also said that it was different in a way."

"Oh man…we don't need any more demons. Do you think Millardo felt it?"

"Of course he did. He's probably going to come to us tonight." Hilde nodded and looked as she saw Duo and Heero talking at the entrance.

"Hey guys. Ready to eat?" The nodded and waited in the line. After a while they found a bench outside. "So what are we going to do about this new person?" Duo was the one to answer that question.

"We don't know about you guys, but were going back to hell to see what's up and see if this is really Trowa." Relena and Hilde looked at them a little worried.

"Don't you think they know about us? What if they try to destroy you or not let you come back." Hilde argued. Duo just shook his head.

"They couldn't do that. Heero and I are the best demon soldiers. Anyways we would deny everything their little spies say." He said with a smirk.

"Why are you guys so worried about this Trowa person though?" Relena asked. She could sense they hesitated but answered.

"Well Trowa was like or is like us. He doesn't really care for what some people say. We followed orders and everything but if we wanted we didn't really have to do it, and well this new power that is mixed with Trowa is stronger and more evil then before. As if he has done something and is being rewarded." Heero said calmly. Hilde and Relena were a bit confused.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Duo sighed.

"What he means is that when our master rewards demons its for something they've done very well in other words he's done something very evil." Duo then turned to Heero. " You don't think that he was the spy for master?" That's when something clicked in Heero.

"I think that's what it was. it's the only other reasonable thing. Damn! That's not good." Duo nodded his head in understanding. Relena and Hilde who listened silently were still puzzled and confused.

"What is not so good?" 

This mean that there will defiantly be a war with heaven…and very soon."

"But why? I thought you said you could just lie about what a spy said." Relena said, a little worried at the mention of another war in heaven.

"We can but not with Trowa. I said that he was like us and like us he is a great soldier and so master of course will believe him no matter what." Duo said matter-of-factly.

"But what would lead Trowa to do that?" Heero said, thinking of all the possibilities. Duo then smacked his forehead as to remember something. Everyone looked at him, waiting for him to speak.

"Trowa's sister, Catherine." Realization dawned on Heero's features.

"That's it. Catherine is still alive as a human and Trowa would do anything to keep her safe, So maybe master threatened her life in some way to make him do what he wanted. Damn him" Heero said slamming his fist on the table loudly.

"That is so cruel." Relena said, she looked at Hilde. "So what should we do now?"

"Defiantly tell Millardo. He might be able to help."

"No!" Duo said in a demanding voice. " This is our problem and we have to fight it ourselves."

"Yes but say your working doesn't work and a war does start to break out, we have to tell my brother. He can at least prepare our soldiers for war and warn the other angels not participating in war." Duo and Heero nodded as Relena finished.

"Alright you do that then. We're going to leave right after school and maybe be back either tonight or tomorrow. You guys should tell Millardo right after school too." The girls nodded.

"Oh don't worry we will." After saying that the bell rang and the group got up and threw their trash away all going to their third to last class. All also had their minds on their mission at hand.

AN: Well that's all for now…hope you guys like it! Remember to please review! ^_^

REVIEW RESPONSES:

Aejavu: Actually this my first time being grounded…she just started this, I blame it on my aunt. Oh man and I hope you don't get caught! Lol But I don't get it why would they be mad if you write stories ad have three emails??

Animechick2487: Thanx, I'm glad you like it. Umm I think it kinda explained it in this chapter…hehe. Oh yea and you were second in being a reader that has read this story from the beginning!! Thanks soo much too!!

Mama-sama: THANK YOU! I'm glad you liked it. Sorry if this chapter is wicked late!

Marlicat2007: I don't think that this chapter had a cliffie right? Thanx for reviewing!

Sweetangel: I know its just I've been busy and I really thought I was going to be able to get it out the next day but I guess not. Thanx for reviewing!

Cryearthstearsfalltou: So your saying you didn't like the last chapter? It's okay to have your own opinions, anyways it helps me see my mistakes, even though I didn't really see it as that bad. Oh well.

Jouko-chan: I'm glad you love it! Thank you for your kind words. You made me feel all special…hehe. Thanks for reviewing!

If I missed anyone I'm sorry but Thank you for reviewing!! You guys are the best!!


	8. Girls VS Trowa Boys VS Wufei

Disclaimer: Well owning it is definitely on my wish list, but I know those twinkly stars up there don't like me so....for now I don't. ^_~

  


AN: EEPP!! (hides behind her computer) I'm sorry I didn't mean to not update for so long.(Looks up for a split second and is knocked out by a wooden chair)(The readers cheer)(Suddenly a voice comes out of nowhere) Geez whoever threw that sure has a good arm. You could have KILLED ME and then WHO was going to finish this story...hmm? (Silence) That's what I thought, so now scurry away and go back under the rocks you came from, because I'm going to the one I came from. Whew! Now that, that dilemma is over, I guess I can go back to writing. Hope you like it! ^_____^ 

  
  
  


Chapter 9

  
  
  
  


After a long wait the bell rang and the mission had started. The two girls went quickly to their dorms after saying their good lucks and good byes to the boys. Once on the second floor they sprinted for the door and unlocked it in record speed. 

  


"Hurry and call Mill-" Hilde didn't finish. Relena followed her gaze to find her brother sitting right there on the couch.

  


"Millie! I'm so glad you're here." She said running and sitting by his side. He just kept looking ahead of himself. " I'm sure you already felt the strange power and are here to warn us, but we already know what it is. Millie are you listening?" She said waving her hand in his face. As if in a trance he shook his head and looked at her. Hilde who was in the background saw a flicker in his eyes but didn't say anything about it.

  


"Sorry Relena, I was just thinking about something." He said trying to sound nice. That's what caught Hilde's attention fast. Millardo never called her by Relena, unless they were arguing and she was sure they weren't, so what was going on?

  


"So like I was saying, Heero and Duo went to investigate in Hell and we came to tell that just incase there will be a battle that-"

  


"There will be a battle and this one will be the ultimate!" He said standing up and chuckling with a smirk. 

  


"I knew it!" Hilde said pushing Relena behind her and transforming into her fighting armor, which was a metal vest around her chest and back, metal armlets going from her wrist to her elbow where at the tip was a sharp point sticking from it. Her legs were also covered with metal going from her knees to her ankles. The inner armor was a strong, blade resistant, black material that was skin tight on her.

" Show your true form DEMON!" 

  


"Well, well, well aren't you just the smart one. I let you see my true identity, I have no reason to hide it any more." He chuckled and slowly his body changed that into a normal looking teenaged boy. He had light brown hair that covered one of his eyes and dark green eyes that were tinted with so much evil.

  


"I should have known." Relena yelled also changing into a more defensive armor, which was also a metal vest with metal armlets going the same length as hilde, the rest was the same black material going all over her body.

  


"Well now that you both are ready lets start right NOW!" He said charging forward towards Relena with a power ball in his right hand. He started to bring it down, when Relena put her arms up and crossed them around her face making a force field the size of almost her entire body. The force of both powers sent a shock wave so strong that everything around them started to fly everywhere. 

  


"Your strong angel. I underestimated you." He said trying to put more force into his attack. 

  


"Hilde now!" she yelled and Hilde rammed her sword right through the demons back. He yelped and fell to the floor. But quickly got up and chuckled again.

  


"You think a little sword like this can defeat me?" The two angels looked at him shocked. They were sure he was supposed to vanish as do the rest 'normal' demons. "Now see what true demon power is." He yelled as he lunged himself towards Hilde.

  


*********************

  


Heero and Duo right after went to the roof so that no one could see them.

  


"You think he's going to be there?" Duo asked as a portal opened beneath them.

  


"Probably, they must know we're coming."

  


"Well lets go." They sunk into the ground and the portal closed instantly when they were in. The underworld was not like they described in books and tales in the human world. It was more like any other city. Weird enough to say demons had it good down here. The only problem was that they couldn't move freely around down there. Heero looked around at the familiar ground and knew that it would take some time to get to the court.

  


"We better take the north end I'm sure they think we would take the longest route." 

  


"But what about Wufei and his gang. They must of heard and our protecting their territory." Duo said as they walked by deserted buildings. They knew that just ahead would the gangs spot and if they got word of their betrayal then things wouldn't look so well.

  


"Heero look." Heero looked in the direction he was pointing and saw just what they were talking about.

  


"What do we have here?" The one named Wufei asked his gang.

  


"I think we got little traitors." One group member snickered.

  


"I think that to." Wufei said leaping into the air. "And now we can't allow you to pass." As he fell towards Heero he threw power balls at him, Heero easily dodged them and threw some of his own. While all this happened Duo was having some trouble as all the gang members decided to get him only. He quickly took out his sword from inside his arm's flesh. The sword had immense power radiating from it so it was easy to slice the weaker demons. The stronger ones were a bit not so easy. He made it so that his energy balls would go through the blade and straight into the demons, which worked out well. Heero did the same thing as Wufei and two other demons took out their swords.

  


"So you now want to play dirty eh?" Wufei chuckled and swung his sword, but Heero blocked it and they held out for some time there blocking and trying to get the others sword down. Then the two other demons started to come forward but Heero took one hand off and sent a power ball to each making them stand back. He pushed harder on the sword and Wufei got blown back. Heero took this chance and killed the other two quickly and went back to Wufei who by now was standing and to fight back.

  


"Het Heero you need any help or do only want to take care of this."

  


"I''ll be fine, You go ahead of me." Duo nodded and ran through the streets. Heero watched from the corner of his eye until he saw Duo out of site. He looked at Wufei with pure evil in his eye and ran forward to him. Wufei did the same and they were almost there when...

  


*********************

  


"DIE ANGEL." Hilde moved just in time as the demon made a punch for her face. He quickly tried to punch her again, but Hilde had quick reflexes and moved out the way again. She made a punch for him and just when he was going to dodge she brought her other fist up with power emitting from it and gave an upper cut. He was lunged into the air but landed on his feet.

  


"Nice hit, but your gonna have to do better then that." He went for her again and blasted the wall behind her which made outside visible. He went for her again and this resulted in both jumping out the room and into the sky. Hilde's wings automatically appeared and she floated there He soon also with his black wings. Inside Relena took this time to call Millardo.

  


'Millie come now' 

  


'I wish I could Lena but I have some demons of my own.' 

  


'Alright then Be careful.'

  


'You too Lena and once I'm done here I'll be over.' 

  


'Okay.' She dropped the connection and ran to the now open room. Her wings appeared and she flew to Hilde's side.

  


"Millie can't come at the moment. It looks like the demons found him too."

  


"Just great. Well I hate to say this but I think you're the only one who can go and warn the others." Relena nodded her head and started to fly away, but that just seemed to good to be true, because then a huge power ball was thrown at her. She felt it and turned around just in time to block it and throw it above her. (Sound like DBZ? ^_^)

  


"Where do you think your going?"

  


"Like it matters to you." She yelled.

  


"I can't let you go and warn your little heaven. This is our chance and we will rule this earth."

  


"Wait a minute, your Trowa aren't you?" Hilde asked.

  


"I guess Heero and Duo informed you."

  


"He also informed us about your sister Catherine." Relena said flying back to Hilde. They noticed him stiffen a bit. "Trowa we can help you. We can protect her from any evil. She's already half protected with her guardian angel. We can protect her even more. You don't have to do this." He stayed silent. 

  


"She's telling the truth. We are very capable of doing that and I think you can trust us more then your master don't you think." Hilde said. You could see him sallow hard.

  


"Your lying, you just don't want me to kill you."

  


"Why would we lie! We have no reason to."

  


"And even if we wanted to we couldn't."

  


"No I won't listen to you anymore." He yelled and flew after them again this time with more anger and power. His power ball was so strong that it took both Hilde and Relena to block it with their force fields combined. 

  


******************

  


Their swords created a huge blast that sent the buildings around them crumbling to ground. All you could hear was the clanking of their swords and now and then the sound of a building being destroyed.

  


"Your power has increased. The master gave you this new power didn't he?"

  


"That's none of your damn business." He said back, while throwing and swinging his sword and power balls (hehe) "Before I kill you-"

  


"Which I doubt." Heero interrupted. Wufei snorted.

  


"I'd like to tell you something right now. While you came down here to see the master, we sent a little present to your angel friends."

  


"I'm sure they can handle themselves if the demon has the likes of you."

  


"Oh but this demon doesn't he's much stronger then I and his name just happens to be...Trowa." Wufei laughed in an evil way at Heero's expression. This in his case was a bad thing to do because it just Heero angrier and he lunged at him and sliced his head off in one swift move. Heero quickly ran in the direction Duo went. He opened a connection with him.

  


'Duo'

  


'Yeah?'

  


'The girls they're in trouble.'

  


'What do you mean.' 

  


'Trowa, he isn't down here. He with tem.'

  


'How do you know.'

  


'Wufei told me. Now hurry up and get your ass over here.'

  


'Alright. I'm coming now.' In a matter of seconds Duo appeared with a few bruises and blood trickles.

  


"I ran into a few demons." Duo told him with a sheepish grin. Heero nodded and they both vanished to back to the earth to save Relena and Hilde.

  
  
  
  
  
  


AN: WOW! I think this was short but I hope you liked it and I would like to thank everyone who has read this so far you guys were my inspiration to finish and will always be. ^__^

REMEMBER TO REVIEW PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Trowa falling for an angel?

Disclaimer: ::Shakes head:: ^_^_^_^

  
  
  


AN: It seems that everyone liked that chapter! I'm glad and thanks for reviewing too!! I wonder what's going to happen now to our heros and the demons...hmm..(dum dum dum) I guess your gonna have to read to find out! Hehe ^_~

  
  
  


Chapter 10

  
  


When Heero and Duo got back they could see from the roof the two girls and Trowa encircled in white and reddish light. The power they felt was so strong that they didn't know if they could even get through. They jumped off the roof and flew as fast as they could towards the battle.

  


"Relena you ok?" Hilde asked struggling to hold up her barrier.

  


"Y-yeah. I can make it. I'm gonna call Millie again." Hilde nodded her head and Relena closed her eyes, concentrating on her brother. 

  


'Millie, we need you!'

  


'I'll be right there' He said closing the connection in an instant. Right then he appeared with blood blotches on his wings and a huge gash in his stomach.

  


"Oh my gosh! Millie are you alright?" Relena asked worried still holding up the barrier.

  


"I'll be fine. It looks like Heero and Duo are back also." He said turning around to face the flying duo. 

  


"Relena!" Heero said as he got there. Once he saw their situation, he took one look at Trowa and flew to him with such speed and force that the barrier around him cracked instantly with Heero's. Trowa was knocked off balance and was falling, but he quickly recovered and flew to where Heero and the rest floated, ready to fight again.

  


"Well if it isn't my best friends." He snarled. " I never thought you would betray me."

  


"Trowa the only betraying here is you doing it upon yourself." Heero said calmly.

  


"Your just like your little bitch over there. You just trying to stall me while you some how warn your people, but it's too late and WE WILL WIN THIS, WITH OR WITH OUT YOU TWO!!" He yelled and a huge power emerged around him. The buildings around them were crumbling and you could hear the scream and yelling of the students below. Relena flew to her brother.

  


"Millie we have to get this people out of here, or there are going to be innocence losing there lives way before their time." Millardo nodded in understanding. He disappeared for a moment and then came back with three other angels. They took one glance at the demon named Trowa, shook their heads and gathered all the screaming teens into one huddle, then in a blink of the eye they disappeared again. Relena sighed as she could see her friends take the humans away. They probably put them in a sleeping bubble and were erasing of what just happened in their mind.

  


"Trowa! Please listen. I know you weren't like this before. I know that you once were a human and you cared deeply for your sister, but do you actually think that the devil himself would protect your sister?" Relena once again tried reasoning with him. Again he hesitated even though his power did not decrease. "When did you ever hear of an angel lying." She said with a sweet smile. She put down her hands and started to glow a bright but light pinkish white color. Millardo and Hilde knew exactly what she was doing and they smiled. Heero and Duo flew away from the light but were being pulled to it as a magnet. They felt a warmth go through them, making them feel like never before. Hilde and Millardo flew over to them.

  


"What is she doing?" Duo asked Hilde. Hilde just smiled warmly at him and nodded towards Trowa.

  


"You'll see...or...feel." Duo and Heero took glances at each other, both very confused. Then they looked at Relena as she started to fly slowly towards Trowa. As for him he didn't move a muscle. His eyes widened when she came up to him and touched his cheek. For some unknown reason to him he leaned into her soft touch and closed his. His body felt like he was human again but he knew he wasn't. The others sighed as they felt his power decrease rapidly. Relena's glow died down and she kept looking at Trowa. He soon opened his eyes and looked down into the eyes of his savior. 

  


"Now I see why Heero fell in love with you. It's the same reason I have too." He said so only she could hear. Relena blushed lightly and gave Trowa a quick peck on the cheek. The group flew over to them.

  


"I feel like you gave me part of my life back Rel." Duo said all cheerfully. Everyone then looked to Trowa. "So how do ya feel buddy?"

  


"The same as you." He said with a blank face. " But I need to find Catherine right, for I'm sure the demons know what happened to me." Everyone nodded.

  


"What's her full name Trowa?" Asked Relena.

  


"Catherine Marie Bloom." He said and Relena nodded then she concentrated on the name.

  


"She was born July fifth 1981 in Tokyo, Japan. Your Japanese?" She asked Trowa. He shook his head.

  


"No, we're not of Japanese decent but that's where my mother met her father and they decided to live there and have their second born." 

  
  


"So you have different fathers, that would explain your different last names. Well I know where your sister is. We can go right now." He nodded and Relena looked at everyone else as she told them where to go through her mind and with that they all disappeared and reappeared in front of a circus tent.

  


"Your sis lives here?" Duo said looking around at all the weird people. Trowa smirked.

  


"She's the best damn knife thrower ever. She can kill you with one 20 yards away." Relena and Hilde gasped.

  


"I really want to meet her now." Hilde said excitedly. The others went on as Relena stayed behind with her brother.

  


"I can see your alright now." He said.

  


"Yes, but you do know this is not over."

  


"This will never be over Lena." She looked up at her brother and gave him a hug. He quickly hugged her back.

  


"What do you think our life would have been like if we were human?" She asked into his chest. (Um maybe something like Gundam Wing. ^_~)

  


"I don't know. We'd probably be dead by now or something." He snorted.

  


"Oh Millie." She said and hit him playfully. They laughed together. "I'm glad you're my brother."

  


"And I'm glad you're my sister. Please take care of yourself. I'm only a thought away." He laughed again.

  


"Millie your so weird."

  


"If I'm weird so are you." He then gave his sister another hug and kissed her on her forehead. "I'll go warn the heavens even though I think they already know. Don't worry All of this will end someday." He said sadly and disappeared before her. Relena looked up at the sky and couldn't help but think of the way he had said 'someday'. He said it as if this would continue for the rest of the Earth's existence. She sighed and turned towards the tent. When she went she gasped and looked at all the wonderful things around her. She had heard of circuses before but never been to one. She saw the others next to an opening in the tent that lead to the back of it. She quickly his her wings and ran over to them. Instantly she noticed Catherine. She hugged her and gave her small peck on the cheek. Catherine who was shocked soon calmed and smiled warmly at Relena.

  


"Wow your so kind. So you must be the great angel of life." Relena nodded. "I didn't think you were going to look so young." She laughed when she saw Relena's reaction.

  


"Did you expect an old lady?"

  


"Well in a way, yes." The group laughed. "I never thought a demon could fall for an angel." She said all of a sudden. Relena and Hilde both blushed. The boys just smirked.

  


"I can't believe I tried to kill a beauty like you." Trowa said to Relena.

  


"Ok Trowa down boy." Duo smiled. "I think Heero is jealous enough."

  


"I'm not jealous in the bit, 'cause I know no one could ever steal my Relena away." Heero said wrapping his arms around Relena's waist. She hehe-ed and blushed for the billionth time.

  


"Oh my gosh you guys your going to give the poor girl a headache, I mean with all the blushing she's been doing. C'mon, we can talk in my trailer." They all followed her through the back of the big top tent and saw all the caged animals and other performers. As they walked Relena was pushed by someone. She looked to her side to see a women about in her mid twenties. She was wearing short shorts and had a blue baby-t on. Her hair was short and a dark purple color.

  


"Oh sorry about that, didn't see you there."

  


"Its alright."

  


"Oh hey Noin. I'd like you to meet my bro-I mean friends. This is Trowa, Heero, Relena, Duo, and Hilde." Catherine said pointing to each person.

  


"It's nice to meet you all. I'm Lucrezia Noin, but please just call me Noin. Well I have to get back to work. See you later." They nodded and finally got to Catherine's trailer. It was very cozy, to everyone's delight. They all sat on couch or in one of the dining table chairs. Hilde looked at Relena as she saw that the angel had a sad face.

  


"What's the matter Lena?" Everyone looked at her waiting for a reply.

  


"Well when Noin had bumped into me I felt everything from her and I what felt wasn't all that pleasant. The poor thing, she will die soon."

  


"What how?" Catherine gasped.

  


"I do not know but she will die sooner then expected."

  


"That's not right. She can't. Can't you do something to prevent it?"

  


"I cannot interfere with fate. Only fate can let me. All I know is that she will not being going to Hell. So I guess you can be a bit happy." Catherine nodded and wiped away some tears that stained her face.

  


"Maybe we could get her together with Millardo." Hilde joked trying to lighten the mood. Relena's eyes widen and huge smile graced her face.

  


"Oh wow Hilde, that's a great idea! I mean I haven't seen Millardo date since...well since never!" Relena said all excitedly. Hilde hit her forehead. 

  


"Why am I always giving this girl ideas?" She asked. She knew only God would know.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


AN: That's it hope you liked it. Oh yea PLEASE READ THIS Well I was just reading the beginning of this story and was saying "Wow I can't believe people thought that this was interesting" So I was wondering if you guys think I should....

  


1. Re-do the first few chappies

  


2. Only re-do selected chapters (Which you choose them)

  


OR

  


3. Leave the chaps alone.

  


It's all up to you guys, please help me out!! Thanks and remember to please REVIEW!!!! I want tons and tons of REVIEWS!!!!! ^___________^ 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Too Much Jealousy!

Disclaimer: Well I did own it once...but my mom woke me up. ^_~

  
  
  


AN: Hey! Thanks for all the great reviews! I loved them and so far most people want me to NOT do anything to the first few chapters, and some said to do it but wait till the end of the story, so I think I'll go with that idea. Oh yea and from one reviewer he or she wanted me to have Trowa make a move on Relena...hehe...well that would be funny if I did, so I'm gonna do it! Hope you guys like this chapter!

  
  
  
  


Chapter 11

  
  
  
  


"Relena you really can't be thinking of hooking up your brother at time like this?" Hilde asked as the two girls made their way to the big top. Catherine would be preforming in a little while and the girls wanted to see her. They sat on the highest bleachers and kept talking to each other.

  


"Oh Hilde. I know its not a very good time, but this woman will be dying soon and I want her to meet Millie and get to know him first. So when she goes to heaven they will already be in love." Relena said in a dreamy voice. Hilde shook her head.

  


"And what makes you think they'll fall in love so quickly?"

  


"I just have a feeling okay?" She shrugging. They stopped talking once they heard the ring master introduce the great knife thrower Catherine Bloom. "Hey there she is. Oh I love her costume." Shouted Relena. Hilde nodded her head and looked at the show. Then out of nowhere a man in a clown suit with half his face covered by a clown mask appeared next to Catherine. "Hey isn't that Trowa?" Hilde looked at the man, taking a closer look at his face.

  


"Oh my gosh, it is, but what is he doing there?"-

  


"I guess he got to preform too." Relena smiled. Trowa walked over to a wall that had a large target on it. He stood in front of it and looked at Catherine, who was smiling brightly. Trowa nodded once and that was sign for Catherine to start. She threw her first knife, it landed right next to Trowa's left ear. He didn't even flinch when the second knife was thrown landing just above his head. The third knife went to his right next to his right ear. Catherine then threw an apple at Trowa, who caught easily. He put it in his mouth and held it there by his teeth. Catherine smiled as she threw her final knife which was a huge sword. The tip hit the apple and before it could go any father Trowa quickly twisted the sword, so he was holding the handle. He lifted the sword in the sky with the apple still on it. The crowd around them cheered and laughed as they thought she was going to miss and kill the poor boy. As the show ended Relena and Hilde ran to find there new friends. Hilde was a little ahead so she didn't see Relena get pulled into a small corner in between to huge walls.

  


"Wha-?" Was all Relena could say before her mouth was covered by warm lips. She looked up at the person who kissing her and her eyes widen when she found out it was no other then...'Trowa!?' His eyes were closed so he didn't see the blush appearing on her face or how she slowly started to close her eyes. He slowly parted from her and looked at her. 

  


"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, its just I never got to get my first kiss and-" He didn't finish because of the fingers that were now on his lips.

  


"It's alright, I guess. But we can't tell Heero. Or he'll get jealous and try to kill yo-"

  


"No need. I already know." Said a very angry Heero as he looked at the two, mostly at Relena. Relena looked at him with pure guilt. She went up to him but he just backed away and started to run away from the two he ran as fast as he could and when he knew he was far away he jumped into the sky, his black wings appeared as he flew as fast as he could away from the circus grounds. Relena was about to fly after him when she felt a hand on her should. She looked at its owner.

  


"Leave him. He needs to cool off before we talk to him." Trowa said in a calm voice. Relena sighed and nodded. She felt like crying, but kept it in.

  


****3 HOURS LATER****

  


"Where is he?!" Said a now hysterical Relena. She had been waiting patiently for to long and couldn't take it anymore. "I'm going to go find him." She said getting up and was almost out the door when...

  


"Hey Lena."

  


"Quatra...and Dorothy!?" 

  


"Yeah I kind of brought her along." Quatra hehe-ed and then oof-ed when Dorothy elbowed him in the stomach.

  


"You make it sound like you didn't want me to come." Dorothy glared. Relena and Hilde rolled their eyes and Trowa, Duo, and Catherine were wonder who the heck these people were.

  


"So um yeah...who are you guys?" Catherine asked when it got quiet. 

  


"Oh I'm sorry. This is my best friend Quatra and his girlfriend....Dorothy. He's the angel of peace and she is the angel of-"

  


"RELENA! What are you doing telling them who we really are!?" Yelled Dorothy about to bite the poor girl's head off.

  


"Of arguments." Lena finished sighing. 

  


"What! I am not, there isn't even a such angel!" Dorothy kept yelling.

  


"She's really the angel of dreams. Weird for her to have such a title, but hey I'm not God. I don't make the decisions." Hilde said.

  


"You still didn't answer my question LENA!" Dorothy said her name loudly.

  


"Well DOROTHY. The two guys are Duo and Trowa and they're demons and that is Trowa's sister Catherine, she's a human." Relena answered with a huff. "And they, well at least the demons know who and what we are and as for Catherine, um...I'm not sure if I want to erase her memory or not." She said looking at her with sadness.

  


"Your going to get us all killed." Dorothy muttered under her breath. That's when Hilde snapped.

  


"Will you shut up! What is it with you, why do you have such a strong grudge against Relena, hm? I think your just jealous that Relena was born from God himself and not by two angels! Without Lena you wouldn't even be here right now, you ungrateful brat!" Hilde yelled into her face. The room stayed quiet for a few minutes. Relena looked at the now stunned and shocked Dorothy. She couldn't help it and went to her and hugged her. At first Dorothy was as stiff as a stone but soon relaxed and slowly hugged Lena back. Hilde and Quatra breathed a sigh of relief. Duo, Trowa, and Catherine just stood off to the side as if this had nothing to with them. (Which it didn't) Relena then pushed away to look at the girl's face. What she saw mad her smile.

  


"Thank you Lena and I'm sorry. For everything I've done to you. I guess I was jealous." She said looking down to the ground. She then felt Relena left her head by her chin. "Relena I'm ashamed to even look at you."

  


"Don't be." Lena said shaking her head. "I understand." Dorothy nodded. Relena then perked up and looked out the window. "Oh my gosh Heero! I have to go look for him." And before anyone could stop her she was out the door and flying through the sky at top speed. Everyone gathered outside and saw the direction she flew to.

  


"Do we go after her?" Duo asked. Everyone shrugged.

  


******SOMEWHERE VERY FAR FROM THE CIRCUS****** (ehehhe ^_^;)

  
  


Heero flew until he couldn't take it anymore. He slowly descended and sat next to a tree trunk. He looked up to the blue sky and sighed. He couldn't what he had seen back there, but was it real? He knew he had deep feelings for Relena but what about her. He shook his head. What the hell was he thinking, of course she had feelings for him. Heero looked to the ground to see one of his feathers missing. He picked up the black feather and studied it. Strange he thought, his feathers never had before fallen. What could that have meant. He then looked up quickly upon hearing his name.

  


"Heero. I know you're here, so show yourself!"

  


'Relena!?' He thought making a connection with her.

  


'Heero! Where are you?' She asked frantically.

  


'I'm behind the huge oak tree.' Relena looked to all the trees. 

  


'Heero sorry to say...but there all huge oak trees!' She yelled in her mind.

  


'Ok, ok, I'm coming out.' He stood up and turned to her direction. She saw him instantly and flew over, tackling him to the ground and hugging him tightly. When she felt that he wasn't hugging back she got up onto her knees and looked at him. 

  


"Heero?" She said with hurt in her voice. He wasn't looking at her but the sky above her.

  


"Yeah?" He only said trying to avoid eye contact.

  


"Heero look at me. Please." When he didn't she kneeled closer and took his cheek. Forcing him to look at her. He did and what she saw was a bit of hurt and betrayal. She shook her head and smiled. His face changed to one of confusion.

  


"What are you laughing at?" 

  


"Well you of course. Heero I can't believe you thought I would betray, cheat, or whatever with you. Do you think I'm that kind of person?" He stayed quiet, but then sighed and looked to the ground.

  


"I guess not. But why did you kiss him?" He looked back at her.

  


"First off I did not kiss him, he kissed me and Trowa couldn't help himself."

  


"So now your defending him?" He said getting up and turning his back on her. Relena got up also and ran to the front of him.

  


"Heero how did you fell when you first saw me?"

  


"I don't think you want to know that." Relena nodded knowing what he meant.

  


"Okay then, how did you feel when we were in my dorm room?" She said with a smirk.

  


"I thought you were pretty. That's all." He said and crossed his arms across his chest.

  


"That's not true and you know it. It's not good to lie Heero. So tell me for real."

  


"Fine. When we were in the bathroom and you were fixing my cut...well...I wanted to...kiss you."

  


"You see! So how do you think Trowa felt."

  


"Yeah but Duo didn't want to try and kiss you!"

  


"That's because he was attracted to Hilde not me, but you and Trowa were attracted to me. Now do you get it?" He shrugged and looked down at her ocean blue eyes.

  


"So...the kiss....meant nothing to you?"

  


"Not to be mean, but no, nothing to me." He nodded and then with one swift move wrapped his arm around her small waist bringing her close to him. "But this will mean a lot to me." She said before he captured her lips in a sweet kiss.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


AN: Aw how sweet! I hoped you like it! And again thanx for the reviews but now I want MORE!!! PLZ....I'll even update...lol...I would anyways. ^_^ 


	11. Truth Be Told To Noin

Disclaimer: I don't own it...I wish I did...but I don't. -__-

  
  
  


AN: Crap I've been really into my Inuyasha fics. That's a bad thing. But I swear...I will always update this story, maybe not as fast but I WILL do it...lol. Okay I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter! You guys are great. 112 reviews yay! Okay on with the story...

  
  
  
  


Chapter 12

  
  
  
  
  


When the couple got back they noticed everyone was outside cheering at them. Relena blushed while Heero didn't even flinch. Trowa was first to speak.

  


"Heero you know it meant nothing?" Heero nodded in understanding. He noticed the two other angels and looked at them. Dorothy glared and Quatra smiled.

  


"Oh this is my best friend and his girlfriend. Quatra, Dorothy, I'd like you to meet Heero." Relena said. Quatra nodded his head and Dorothy just kept glaring.

  


"I still don't trust you demons. Your probably just playing with Relena and Hilde's hearts." She hissed at them. Trowa and Heero had blank faces while Duo rolled his eyes. Relena sighed and motioned for them to follow. They walked all the way to the small forest behind the circus.

  


"Relena may I ask why we are going into the woods?" Hilde asked.

  


"I need to see Millie and I don't think it would be wise for him to show up in the middle of the circus." She stated matter-of-factly. They came to a large clearing and stopped. Relena closed her eyes and concentrated on her brother, who in matter of seconds appeared in front of her. He landed and hugged his sister. 

  


"You called." He said with a smile. He looked at the group around them. "Quatra, Dorothy, what are you two doing here?" Quatra and Dorothy bowed slightly as did he.

  


"We came to help Relena and Hilde. Just incase they were attacked again. Millardo nodded. He turned back to his sister.

  


"So?"

  


"I called you because I would like to know what's going on in heaven. How did they react?"

  


"Well they knew most of it. The Lord isn't giving out much information though. I wonder why?"

  


"That's strange. He shouldn't keep it back. We have to protect this Earth." Relena said bravely. "Oh and another reason I called you was so that you could stay here for a while." Millie's eyes widen a bit.

  


"Lena you know I can't do that. What about the heavens?"

  


"Millie you know that if anything gets worse there. God will tell them. Well I hope so." She said looking off to the side. "Right now I think we need as many people here on Earth as in heaven. Please Millardo." He knew she really wanted him to stay or she wouldn't have said his real name. He sighed deeply.

  


"Alright." Relena instantly beamed and Millardo could feel the warmth that emitted from her. She was the perfect angel. No one or thing could compare. Everyone also felt it and smiled or at least smirked. Suddenly the five angels closed there eyes, leaving (again) a bewildered Trowa, Duo, Catherine, and Heero. They saw as they concentrated on what was in their mind and how their eye brow burrowed together. Hilde was first to open her eyes. She looked at everyone.

  


"It seems. A small battle has begun." Relena looked at her.

  


"But right now we can't do anything about it." Hilde said fisting her hands. Millardo nodded his head.

  


"The Lord wants us to stay put here just in case they try to take over the humans." He said before looking to side past everyone's head. He disappeared and then reappeared a couple of feet away near a tree. Everyone turned to him with a questioning gaze. Whatever he was looking at ,he gestured to 'it' to come out. They all saw movement and slowly a woman appeared from behind the tree. 

  


"Noin?!" Catherine gasped as she walked to them. Millardo followed a few inches behind her, he had a cold mask on. Noin smiled weakly and looked at everyone around her. They could tell she scared just a bit. She went or ran up to Catherine. 

  


"Cathy, please tell me what the on earth is going on and who are those people? I thought they were your friends?" Catherine laughed. She patted Noin on the back.

  


"They are my friends, very special friends. But before I tell you, you must swear that you will not tell a soul of what you saw or heard." Noin hesitated but nodded her head. "Okay. What you see before you are five angels of Heaven and three demons of Hell." Noin breathed out a breath she didn't even know she was holding and looked at them. 

  


"This has got to be a dream." She said to herself. Catherine grabbed her shoulders and shook her head.

  


"This isn't a dream Noin. This is all real."

  


"But Catherine C'mon, angels and demons." She started to burst out laughing. "This is really a good joke. You guys are better then the clowns." She said still laughing. Catherine rolled her eyes.

  


"Noin believe this is no joke and to prove it to you." She paused and looked at the closest person to her, which happened to be Hilde. "Hilde here is going to show you her wings. Aren't you Hilde?" Hilde looked shocked for a moment and looked back at Relena and Millardo. They nodded and she nodded as well.

  


"I guess. Okay, you can see that right now I have nothing on my back.?" Noin just stared at her. Hilde cleared her throat and continued. "But now..." Her wings appeared in a flash of light and she saw as Noin's eyes widen. "I do." Hilde noticed that she had started to move closer to her wings. Lifting her hand and touching it lightly. She gasped when she felt that they were real.

  


"But how?" She whispered. Millardo came closer and looked down at her. She looked up and was surprised to see that handsome face again. To her he was the most beautiful creature she has ever laid eyes on. His platinum blond locks swayed gentle in the breeze, some even caressed her face. She was in a trance, that she felt she didn't want to get out of. To him she was also beautiful. For a while he wondered what it would be like to kiss her, but he shook his head of such thoughts. How could he think something like that when he just met her. He looked deep into her eyes, searching for everything he wanted to know about her. He stopped abruptly though as he saw clearly. She was going to be his next victim. His next death. He closed his eyes and turned, walking away from her. Noin still stood there in her trance until she felt he wasn't there anymore. She blinked and again looked at everyone before darkness took over.

  


************IN AVATOR (A LAND IN HEAVEN)***********

  


A dark shadow appeared before another, it bowed slightly and raised its head back up. The other shadow just sat there, watching as his men slaughtered the weak angels of this land. He smirked when he saw one angel beg for his life. How strange he thought and waited for the man next to him to speak.

  


"I have word that the demons Heero, Duo, and Trowa are not here but on Earth." He simply stated. That got the higher shadow's attention and he stood from his seat in a dark ally. He moved into the light, his slick black hair shining against it. He narrowed his Chinese looking eyes and whistled a loud whistle. His men stopped suddenly and went over to him. He floated to the air with his black wings and smirked again. 

  


"Men you have done well but it seems as though are prey are not here. So we fly....to earth!" Once the command left his mouth, the herd of demons ascended to the sky, roaring loud and mighty. The leader cackled in an evil way. 'I'll get you Heero.' 

  


***************BACK ON EARTH***************

  


Slowly Noin opened her eyes but them shut them quickly at the blinding light that she saw. 

  


"Ugh." She said grabbing her throbbing head.

  


"Oh Noin your finally awake."

  


"What happen to me Cathy?" Catherine sat next to her on the small couch she was laying on.

  


"Well you had fainted."

  


"Oh. Hey I just had the weirdest dream and you were in it, along with those friends of yours."

  


"By any chance did it have to do with angels and demons?" Noin's eyes shot open and she looked at the girl next to her.

  


"Yeah how did you know?" She asked fearing what the answer was.

  


"Well...um it wasn't a dream." 

  


"UGH! I knew it!" She said laying back down and banging her head against the couch, she then regretted that as pain shot through her aching head. " But how is that possible. I don't get it."

  


"Um...lets see. I guess when you die there really is a tunnel with light at the end." Catherine tried. Noin looked at her young friend and smiled weakly.

  


"That explains a lot." Cathy glared at her. "Sorry it just with this head ache and all. I guess you could say I'm not in the believing mood." Suddenly the door opens to reveal a smiling Relena ((When is she not smiling?)) 

  


"Oh your awake. I'm sorry if we startled you before. I didn't think anyone was around." She said sitting down on a stool next to the couch.

  


"Its okay, I guess. So your really an angel?" Relena hesitated but nodded.

  


"Yep. I was the second born of the Lord."

  


"Who was the first?"

  


"My brother, Millie. You met him before you fainted." Noin closed her eyes and remembered the handsome man with the long platinum blond hair and piercing silverish-blue eyes. Who could forget a face like that.

  


"Oh yea. But I thought that Adam and Eve were the first born?"

  


"Oh they are. But they are the first human beings to be born. My brother and I are the first angels and the first life forms to be born." Noin nodded in mild understanding. 

  


"So what kind of angel are you. I mean there are types right?"

  


"There are many. As for me, I'm life. My brother is death."

  


"Wow! So um how do you give life to a baby if the parents are the one to do that?" Relena moved from her stool to the couch. She wanted to be comfortable for all these questions.

  


"You see your parents are the ones to make you, but I'm the one to put the soul in you. Without your soul, you really have no life."

  


"I get it. So when do you put the soul in me. When I'm just an embryo?"

  


"No more like when your mother is going into labor or the minute your head pops out and your screaming your head off." Both women laughed. Relena was the first to recover and she had a serious face on. Noin got a bit worried.

  


"What's wrong?" Relena looked away from her and Noin could easily sense the hesitation. " C 'mon you can tell me anything." Relena turned to her with sad eyes. Noin was startled by this.

  


"Its just that I have to tell you something that your really not supposed to know. Seeing how you already know about us it really doesn't matter."

  


"What. Is. It?" She asked now scared.

  


"Well in a few more days you will be...um....dead." 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


AN: Yea I know sucky place to stop. But I'm hoping the next chapter will be a little more eventful. This story is changing into a more action/adventure..lol. In the next chappie there will be some Mil/Noin fluff and a little sad part with death. Review and tell me what you think!!!! 

  



End file.
